Healed Heart
by fangirlmaylin
Summary: Tsuna discovers a terrible secret that sends him into a depression. Can a certain Sun light up his Sky? Slash: don't like it then don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, if I did Tsuna would be an adorable uke and not in love with Kyoko. Unfortunately KHR belongs to Akira Amano.

Tsuna was pacing inside of his office when the door slammed open.

"Uh Ryohei-sempai have you seen Kyoko-chan?"

"Sorry to the EXTREME Sawada!"

"Oh, well I'm worried. She hasn't picked up her phone when I've called her."

"Hmm she told me she was going to go shopping," said Haru who had arrived with Yamamoto.

"Oh, well that's probably why she hasn't answered. Thank you Haru-san," said a slightly relieved Tsuna with worried eyes.

"Ahhaha. Hey Tsuna have you seen Dera-kun or Shitopi-chan? We were supposed to go on a double date with them."

"Sorry Yamamoto-san I haven't seen them."

~Meanwhile in another part of Italy~

"VOIII! Where are you taking us Lussuria!" asked an irritated swordsman to a flamboyantly dressed man behind him.

"Well honey I'm taking you all to a quaint little club that's just around the corner!"

"It better not be a gay club you fruity pedophile," came from the pierced lips of the Varia's Lightning Guardian.

"Hush Levi!" screeched the offended Sun Guardian, "I am not a pedophile and it's not a gay club!"

"Uhshishi sure it's not Lussuria," smirked the blonde smiling psychotically.

"That's not nice fake-prince. You just hurt Lussuria's feelings," stated the apathetic boy with a frog on his head.

"Shut up you un-cute kohai!" Accompanying those words were flashes of silver as tiny knifes lodged themselves in Fran's headpiece.

"Oh Bel I thought I asked you not to bring those knives with you!"

"SHUT UP TRASH!" yelled the irritated Varia boss before Bel could respond.

"Ah here we are darlings," stated the once again cheerful Lussuria.

"Hmm its not a gay bar after all."

"Ha," Lussuria said sarcastically, "Hey isn't that the cute little Vongola's fiancee?"

The other Varia members looked to where Lussuria was pointing to and saw a brunette female grinding up against a tall muscular man.

"It looks like her," replied Fran calmly.

"Uhshishi looks like she's cheating on him."

"You shouldn't laugh at other people's misery sempai."

"Shut it froggy."

"VOIII! Think we should tell him?"

"How do we know she's not just here with some friends?" asked a concerned Lussuria.

"Shut up trash."

~Timeskip an hour~

Xanxus, Squalo, Belphagor, Fran, Lussuria, and Levi all watched in varying levels of disgust and contempt as the Vongola's Decimo's fiancee practically had sex with a man in the shadows of the club.

"Damn she is cheating on him," cursed the unusually tense Mist Guardian.

"Should we show the Decimo what we found Boss?" inquired the no longer smiling Bel.

"We might as well tell the trash. One of you call him and tell him to get his ass over here!" ordered Xanxus through clenched teeth.

"A-are you sure that's a good idea Xanxus?" asked a hesitant shark.

"NOW TRASH!"

"Yes Boss." they chorused.


	2. Chapter 2

As much as I wish I did I do not own KHR it is the sole property of Akira Amano.

**Ring! Ring!** "Moshi moshi. Ah hello Lussuria-san. What can I do for you? Uh you want me to go to a club? Is it okay of I bring Ryohei-sempai with me? Then I suppose I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

~Timeskip 30 minutes~

"Hello handsome!" greeted Lussuria loudly.

"AH! Lussuria-san you scared me to the EXTREME!" exclaimed a startled Ryohei.

_Sigh_ "Are you sure you don't want to go out with me sweetheart?" flirted Lussuria.

"U-uh Lussuria-san, why did you ask me to come here?" stammered a blushing Tsuna.

"Well Tsuna-chan we thought you might want to see something we found."

"What did you find?" asked a suddenly alert Tsuna.

"This way dear," sighed Lussuria.

Tsuna couldn't believe it, there in front of him was Kyoko scantily dressed making-out with a guy while he groped her in a shadowed corner of the club.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE MY OWN SISTER WOULD DO THIS! Sawada I'm so sorry that Kyoko did this to you," said a mad Ryohei.

Tsuna couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. _How could she do this to me?_ Suddenly Tsuna felt his world rock.

"SAWADA! WAKE UP! TSUNA SNAP OUT OF IT TO THE EXTREME!" yelled Ryohei to his shell-shocked boss.

Lussuria just sighed and led the still frozen Decimo and Ryohei to where the Varia was. The Varia members were all saddened by the sight of the Vongola boss in shock. They were shocked when they saw a river of tears flow from Tsuna's honey eyes. Tsuna still hadn't moved but he felt such a pain in his heart. He kept seeing Kyoko with that guy over and over. Suddenly Tsuna turned around and bolted out of the club. He didn't care where he went or if he was in danger, all he wanted to do was go home.

~Back at the club~

"Can you guys go after him? I need to talk to my sister," a serious Ryohei asked the Varia.

"Fine trash but you guys owe us after this," said a scowling Xanxus. He turned around and yelled at his subordinates, "WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! GO FIND HIM!"

Ryohei watched them run out of the door and then he turned and headed towards Kyoko. He went up to her and yanked her off of the guy she was with.

"Che diavolo, era con me quel bastardo!" (What the hell, she was with me bastard!), said the irritated Italian that had been making-out with Kyoko.

"Sì bene lei è la mia sorellina." (Yeah well she's my little sister), Ryohei growled at the man. The man saw the murderous glint in the tall gray-haired man and ran away as fast as he could.

"How the hell could you do this to Sawada, Kyoko?" He was shaking with anger towards his own sister.

Kyoko just stood there picking at the ends of her clothes and slowly replied, "Well. Tsuna is a nice guy and I thought I liked him but he is too nice. I want a man not a little boy and that's exactly what Tsuna is."

Ryohei just stood there staring in disbelief at his sister.

"Kyoko, Tsuna is the best man you could find in the world and you just broke his heart!"

"I k-know onii-san..."

"NO YOU DON'T KNOW! IF YOU DID YOU WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS!"

"Onii-san..."

Ryohei would not forgive her for hurting his Sky. He came to a decision that would have been really hard if she hadn't done this.

"Kyoko, as much as it hurts me to say this. You are no longer my sister. As head of the Sasagawa family I disown you," Ryohei turned away and started to walk away from the girl he once called sister.

Kyoko with a look of shock tried to reach her brother but he disappeared into the club's crowd. She collapsed onto the floor sobbing. _What have I done?_

~Outside the Club~

"What do you mean you can't find him? Where is Tsuna!"


	3. Chapter 3

TT_TT I don't know about yall but my name isn't Akira Amano. Therefore I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, if I did Tsuna would not be with Kyoko!

~With Tsuna~

A depressed little uke sat in the waiting room of an airport when a voice called out, "Tsuna-kun I'm here! Where are you!"

Tsuna got up with a weary smile and said, "Hey mama it's good to see you again."

Nana smiled widely and enveloped her cute son in a big hug. Tsuna hadn't realized how much he missed his mom. He felt the tears welling up again. Nana felt her shirt get wet, she pulled back and saw that her baby was crying.

"Tsuna-kun what's wrong? Where are all your guardians? Where's Kyoko?"

Obviously that was the wrong thing to say because Tsuna started sobbing harder.

"Mama! K-kyoko-chan s-she c-cheated on m-me! I c-couldn't s-stay i-in Italy a-any m-more," sobbed Tsuna.

Nana saw red for a second. No one and she meant NO ONE hurt her baby! The usually calm and gentle woman felt the urge for the first time to kill someone.

"Tsuna-kun let's go home."

Tsuna nodded slowly and together they walked out of the airport.

~Back in Italy~

Ryohei stood in the Vongola's conference staring at his phone. With a sigh he sent the message to all the relevant people. Within minutes his phone lit up and he received a reply from all of them.

"Damn. They're gonna kill me for this," sighed Ryohei.

He sat down and waited for the others to arrive. Not even fifteen minutes later Gokudera kicked in the door and a serious Yamamoto followed him in. Five minutes later Chrome arrived and suddenly transformed into a pissed Mukuro. Then Hibari slunk in followed by Dino. Reborn and Lambo appeared at the door and walked to the table. Shortly after Tsuna's guardians arrived the Enma and his guardians appeared. After the door closed a cacophony of voices erupted.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Everyone in the room turned shocked faces towards the angry Ryohei. He calmed down after everyone had settled in and started speaking.

"I called you here because Tsuna is missing," he held up his hand "before anyone asks he ran away after he saw Kyoko with another guy."

Before he could say anymore everyone in the room except for Hibari, Reborn, Chrome, and surprisingly Enma erupted into screams of outrage.

Ryohei sighed and once everyone sat down again said, "the Varia is already out there looking for him but I doubt that they'll find him. I'm suggesting that we all split up and look for him."

"Where the hell are we gonna look!" demanded an outraged Gokudera.

Ryohei just looked at him and said, "Each of us will go to all of the Vongola homes that Tsuna could have gone to."

They all just stared at him when he passed out the instructions and directions to the people present.

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR MOVE!" yelled Ryohei.

They all got up and either scrambled or walked out the door, or in Hibari's case slipped out the window.

Ryohei looked at the papers with the address to Nana's home in Japan and sighed.

"You better be there Tsuna."


	4. Chapter 4

*Unfortunately I, being the dedicated student that I am, will not have as much time to update because of the upcoming AP and TAKS tests. I will try my hardest to update as soon as I can but for now enjoy Chapter 4!

Sadly I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn it belongs to Akira Amano

Also to clear up any confusion I might have caused in the last chapter, Tsuna left Italy on a really fast plane that allowed him to arrive in Japan in the few hours that Ryohei disowned and looked for Tsuna. At least in my head he did...

~Timeskip a day~

"Tsuna-kun as much as I like you visiting me, why can't we go to my house?" asked a slightly confused Nana.

Tsuna looked down and mumbled for a bit but spoke when his mom just stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Your home would be one of the first places they would look for me. They probably don't know that I bought an apartment here in Tokyo or anywhere outside of Namimori. Besides I know that if you had gone to Italy Dad would not stop complaining about missing his beloved Nana after you left."

Nana then blushed thinking about Iemitsu. Tsuna smiled sadly. _I wish I had someone to love as much as they love each other._ Nana noticed how sad her baby looked and her anger surged again.

"Tsuna-kun I'm sorry about Kyoko. Maybe this was a sign that she wasn't meant for you. Obviously she's blind and dumb if she can't appreciate you," Nana huffed angrily.

"Thanks mama. I think you're right," Tsuna sighed "lately being with Kyoko hasn't felt right."

Suddenly Tsuna blushed a cute shade of red and Nana's inner fangirl squealed at his ukeishness.(?)

"What's wrong Tsuna?"

Tsuna had blushed because he had remembered the odd dreams he had been having on nearly a constant basis for a few months about one of his guardians.

"W-well a few weeks ago I walked in on Dino-san and H-hibari-san doing s-stuff," squeaked a very red Tsuna.

Nana was slightly amused as she asked, "What stuff?"

Although she was pretty sure she knew what it was when Tsuna's blush spread to his neck and ears.

"Were they making-out, groping each other, or having lovely man sex?" she asked with a mad sparkle in her eyes.

Tsuna sweatdropped and stuttered, "They were having s-s..." _Ah I can't say it!_Tsuna jumped when his mom squealed and glomped him.

"Oh Tsuna-kun you are the perfect uke!"

"What's an uke?" asked a cutely confused Tsuna.

"Well in a man on man relationship..." Nana went on to explain the wonders of yaoi to her innocent son.

~Timeskip 4 hours~

Tsuna lay in his bed thinking about the last two days and sighed heavily. _Maybe I shouldn't have rushed to my mom as soon as I did._ Slowly Tsuna dozed off.

_**He could feel the large, warm hands running smoothly over his naked skin. He tried to open his mouth to protest the downward movement of those hands, instead a pair of rough lips covered his. Those hands touched him in places he had never been touched before. His moan was swallowed by the mouth covering his.**_

Tsuna woke up with a start and sat up in his bed. _Why am I dreaming about him doing this to me?_


	5. Chapter 5

So I hope you guys haven't been waiting too long. I now present chapter 5.

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Akira Amano does.

Gokudera slammed his hands on table and yelled at the people present.

"How the hell have we not found the Juudaime! It's been a freaking week! We've looked all over the world and we haven't found him! We can't even find Nana-san!"

Lussuria gently told him, "Well sweetheart the world is a really big place and..."

Lussuria stopped at the death glare that Gokudera gave him. Silence reigned within the room. The entire Varia, all the Acrobaleno except for Verde, Enma's guardians plus Enma himself, and Tsuna's guardians were all gathered in the Vongola mansion. The only one missing was I-pin.

Reborn sighed before saying, "How do we know that Tsuna and Nana weren't captured by an enemy familgia?"

At that statement the room erupted into a n out burst of protests.

"They would have told us already and asked for a ransom price!" said a worried Dino.

"The Juudaime would never let himself or his mom be captured!" protested Gokudera

"No one can have my Tsuna-chan!" yelled a demented Pineapple.

"SHUT UP TRASH!" yelled the irritated Xanxus.

The room once again settled into silence. A squeaking sound indicated that the door opened. All of the people within the room prepared their weapons or ignited their flames. In the door the silhouette of a slim figure appeared. The figure came in and the people put away their weapons as they realized that it was only I-pin.

"Have you guys not found Tsuna-san yet?" she asked.

"No." sighed a despondent Ryohei. The other people in the room tensed in anger at their failure.

I-pin looked down sadly, "I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier."

Ryohei smiled sadly at her. "It's okay I-pin."

She returned the sad smile. "Have you looked everywhere?"

"Yes," ground out the frustrated Gokudera.

She frowned at him and looked at the addresses they had checked.

"No you haven't," she said with confused eyes.

All eyes turned to her and demanded that she tell them what she meant.

I-pin sighed and said, "He has an apartment in Tokyo. I followed him because he had snuck out and I didn't want him to be out alone. I saw that he bought an apartment. I think I remember where in Tokyo it is but I'm not sure."

"Why haven't you told us before you stupid girl!" demanded Gokudera.

She gave him a glare and ground out between gritted teeth, "Because you never asked."

They stood there glaring at each other for a second.

Ryohei stood up and said, "Stop. It won't help us if we are fighting amongst ourselves." He turned towards the others, "We're going to Japan."

~Meanwhile in Japan~

Tsuna kept angsting about the dreams he had been having. Nana was starting to worry about her son. She had thought that he was over that bitch that had broken his heart. Tsuna had started acting like he normally did but now he was depressed again.

She cautiously approached her son, "Tsuna-chan what's wrong?"

Tsuna looked up with big, scared eyes, "Mom I've been having weird dreams a-about someone."

Nana looked at her son seriously, "It's not Kyoko is it?"

Tsuna made a face of disgust, "No. I-it's about someone else."

He paused for a second and started to blush, "Mom what if... I think I might like a g-guy."

Nana stared at her son for a second and then squealed.

"Oh my precious Tsuna-chan! I don't care if you like another boy!" _Yes! I was right. I hope the guy he has a crush on likes him too._

Tsuna looked down, "But what about dad."

Nana looked at her son with a fiery glint in her eyes, "If Iemitsu has a problem with it, then you leave him to me."

She had a look of scary determination about her. _Wow mom is scary when she wants to be._


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own KHR, for if I did Tsuna would be someones uke. Sadly Akira Amano does not share this view but that's okay because KHR is an amazing manga/anime.

~Timeskip the Next Day~

*Haneda Airport*

Ryohei, Gokudera, I-pin, Yamamoto, Lambo, Hibari, Chrome, Reborn, and Enma were walking past the gate of their flight when Ryohei's phone rang.

"We've arrived," Ryohei told the person on the other line.

"Excellent. Dino and his men already arrived and Enma's guardians will arrive soon enough."

Ryohei hung up and returned to the group. He passed the information he had just received to the others. Together they left the airport and headed towards the housing districts. They drove in silence for a while watching the streets pass by until I-pin spoke.

"Stop at the next building. Tsuna went into those."

She pointed at a small white building of apartments. Then she pointed to a window at the very top and said, "The fourth window to the right is his apartment."

Silently they entered the building and rode the elevator up to Tsuna's apartment. They went down the hall towards where they hoped Tsuna was. They knocked on the door and when no one answered they began to worry. Gokudera was about to kick the door down when Chrome put up her hand telling him to stop. Suddenly Chrome knelt down and pulled out two of the pins holding up her hair. She professionally inserted them into the lock and fiddled around with them until a quiet clicking sound was hear. They all, Reborn only mildly, looked at her in shock as she re-did her hair calmly as if she hadn't just picked a lock. They shook off their awe and opened the door, only to find an empty apartment. Gokudera wanted to smash something but refrained from damaging the Juudaime's property. They all had various faces of anger and frustration as they searched the apartment for any clue about Nana's or Tsuna's whereabouts.

Reborn muttered, "We just missed them."

When they looked at him incredulously he held up a T-shirt with the kanji for 27.

"Ugh! Where could they be!" asked a frustrated Yamamoto.

~Meanwhile at Haneda Airport~

_**We are now boarding flight 1869 to Italy.**_

Tsuna and Nana were once again in an airports waiting room.

"Well mom that's my flight. Are you sure you'll be okay?" asked Tsuna as he hugged his mom.

She gave him a cheery smile and said, "Of course I'll be fine Tsuna-chan. I hope you succeed with our plan."

Tsuna blushed and mumbled, "I'll try."

Nana smirked. _I doubt he or anyone could resist my baby._

"Sweetheart you'll be fine. Go get your man!" she exclaimed animatedly.

Tsuna blushed madly as he went towards the gate. _I hope you're right mom._


	7. Chapter 7

Katekyo Hitman Reborn is the sole property of Akira Amano. Absolutely

~Timeskip a Day~

Tsuna sighed as he drove back to the Vongola base from the Airport. He noticed as he stepped into through the door that the base was to quiet. The lack of arguments and damage indicated that the base was empty. _I hop they aren't still looking for me._

~Meanwhile in Tokyo~

The Shimon guardians, the Vongola guardians, Dino and his men, and Reborn all gathered in the living room of Tsuna's secret apartment. They were all contemplating where Tsuna and Nana could be. Suddenly Gokudera's phone vibrated. Gokudera grabbed it and snapped it open.

"What!"

"_**Eh? Sorry Gokudera-kun,**_" said the muffled voice of Tsuna.

"Juudaime! Where are you!" yelled an agitated Gokudera.

At his shouted words everybody within the room turned their full attention to the Storm Guardian.

"_**Uh, I'm at the Vongola base in Italy.**_"

At these words Gokudera froze and repeated in a soft, dangerous voice, "The Vongola Base."

Everyone looked flabbergasted at those uttered words. Inside they were preparing various lectures they would give to Tsuna.

"_**Um I want to apologize for disappearing like that, but I needed some time by myself. I hope it didn't inconvenience you guys too much**__**,**_" said the naïve Tsuna.

Gokudera gave a small, hysterical chuckle, "No Juudaime you didn't cause us any problems. IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN, I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE MY BELOVED JUUDAIME, I WILL PUNISH YOU UNTIL YOU LEARN TO NEVER DO THIS TO US AGAIN. We should be there tomorrow. Please do not leave the base...or else."

"_**O-okay,**_" was Tsuna's meek reply.

The others began to file out of the room with thoughts of what they would to their boss or friend. Most of those thoughts weren't very pleasant.

~In Italy~

Tsuna hung up the phone with trembling hands. _Next time I need alone time I should tell one of them._ He gave a little sigh before moving to his desk to do all the work that had been neglected in his absence. "At least when they're like this they don't cause that much damage," he chuckled. Tsuna sat at his desk for what seemed forever before the mountain of paper that had occupied it. With a final tired sigh, followed by a big yawn Tsuna got up from his chair and headed out of his office. He shuffled down the hall towards his bedroom and gently kicked the door open. Lethargically Tsuna took of his clothes and decided that he was too tired to go get his sleeping clothes on. So he collapsed onto his bed and drifted off into a night of dreams.

_**Tsuna moaned as he felt the warm mouth trailing down his naked body. The rough hands that had been loosely wandering over Tsuna's body now held him down firmly to the bed. Tsuna arched his back at the pleasure he felt. "A-ahh!" The deep voice rumbled through his body as his partner chuckled at the beautiful sight in front of him. The same voice said, "Mmm Tsuna you don't know how long I've wanted you. I've wanted you since long before you went out with Kyoko. Now that you are without her I can claim you as mine."**_

Tsuna woke up with a start and groaned. _I wish it was really like that._


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn since my name is not Akira Amano.

Tsuna was pacing in front of the bases doors as he waited for his familgia to return. _Oh they're going to be so mad at me. Hiee! I don't want to think about what Reborn will do to me!_ He froze as he heard the sounds of engines shutting off and car doors being closed. Tsuna watched in tense horror as he saw the doorknob turning. He clenched his eyes together waiting for the scolding that was awaiting him. What Tsuna was not expecting was two pairs of arms to wrap around him.

"I'm so glad you're okay Juudaime!" cried a bawling Gokudera.

"WHAT HE SAID TO THE EXTREME!" yelled an even more distraught Ryohei.

Tsuna smiled gently at them, "I'm sorry you two but I need some time to clear my head."

Tsuna froze as he heard a chilling laugh. He turned around and saw Reborn standing there, his fedora casting a malevolent shadow across his face. _He's going to kill me!_

Reborn smirked as if reading his mind, "Next time you decide you need to take a break YOU WILL TELL ONE OF US DAME-TSUNA!"

Reborn whacked Tsuna with his Leon-mallet. Tsuna rubbed the bump on his head and smiled slightly at his tutor. The others all rushed at him and hugged the Vongola boss and reprimanded him for leaving without telling others. Except for Hibari, who had disappeared almost immediately after he arrived in Italy.

~Timeskip Three Hours~

Almost everyone had left the Vongola Base except for Dino, Enma, Reborn Haru, and Tsuna's remaining guardians. They had all noticed how Tsuna had a sad look in his eyes despite acting cheerful around them.

Dino decided to take the initiative and asked, "Tsuna what's wrong?"

Tsuna was startled by the question and responded, "Nothing's wrong with me."

They all gave him incredulous looks and Tsuna sighed.

"I promise you guys there is absolutely nothing wrong with me."

Enma hesitatingly asked, "Is it about Kyoko?"

Tsuna smiled slightly, "No. I've gotten over her. I realized during these last few days that being with her had not felt right."

Gokudera smirked, "Good that bitch didn't deserve you anyway!" He turned around and gave Ryohei a sheepish smile as he realized what he said. "Sorry I forgot that she was..."

"Exactly she **was** my sister. Kyoko is no longer part of the Sasagawa family. TO THE EXTREME!" exclaimed Ryohei with a serious face.

Tsuna looked at Ryohei in shock.

"Why would you do that!"

Ryohei smiled brightly at Tsuna, "Because she hurt you. And no one can get away with hurting you. TO THE EXTREME!"

Tsuna couldn't believe that Ryohei would do that for him. He smiled gently at his sun guardian.

"Thank you Ryohei."

Yamamoto chuckled and cheerily said, "Now we can look for a girl that will appreciate you Tsuna!"

Tsuna blushed and said quietly, "Well Kyoko kind of put me off of females."

The room was quiet before Dino, Enma, and Haru had gushing nose bleeds. Suddenly instead of Chrome blushing on the couch Mukuro was there and he happily exclaimed, "Oh my Tsuna does that mean you'll finally let me have you're body!"

Tsuna's response was to blush violently and screech loudly. HIEE!

Gokudera stood up and yelled at the perverted pineapple, "YOU CAN NEVER HAVE THE JUUDAIME'S BODY!"

As they argued Tsuna peeked silently at Ryohei. His eyes widened as he saw how Ryohei's jaw was clenched tightly, his fists were flexing, and he had an angry look in his eyes. What surprised Tsuna the most was that Ryohei's anger was directed at Mukuro. _Is that jealousy in his eyes? Maybe I do have a chance!_


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It belongs solely to Akira Amano. Sad but true.

So this is a warning to everyone that is uncomfortable with yaoi or slash or whatever you want to call it, I don't why you're reading this if you are, then you should skip the italicized part at the start of this chapter and wherever noted because there is some limes in this chapter.

_**~Warning! Lime approaches!~**_

_Two bodies lie tangled together on a bed illuminated by moonlight. The smaller one arched into the larger one, as a thick, calloused finger gently teased his entrance. An moan escaped the panting lips of the smaller boy. The bigger boy chuckled at the cute blush that came onto his submissive's face as he realized that he had made the loud moan. After stretching his adorable uke the larger boy gently prodded the smaller boy's entrance. The uke moaned at the feel of a large, rock-hard organ pressing against him. Just as the seme was about to penetrate his uke a loud beeping sound resounded_

_**~And it's over~**_

Ryohei woke up and grumbled at his alarm clock. He sat up and put his head in his hands.

"Why am I dreaming of Tsuna. He just broke up with Kyoko."

He sighed and got out of bed. As he yawned and stretched Ryohei noticed that he had a problem. With a groan he shuffled towards the bathroom. He shucked off his clothes and stepped into the shower. He turned on the cold water full blast and shivered as it made contact.

"Ugh. I hate cold showers but I have a meeting in a bit so I can't do **_that_**."

After a thirty-minute shower Ryohei stepped out of the bathroom in only a towel.

"Hiee!"

Tsuna stared in wonder at the muscular chest of his wet Sun Guardian in only a towel that barely covered his thighs. Ryohei looked shocked to see his boss in his bedroom. It took Ryohei a while to realize exactly what he was wearing.

"I apologize to the EXTREME!" was heard after Ryohei rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Tsuna stuttered out, "I-I'm sorry!" at the same time that Ryohei apologized.

Tsuna was glad that Ryohei hadn't noticed his blush or worse the other place his blood had rushed to. After a small awkward silence Ryohei called out from the bathroom, "Uh Tsuna. Could you extremely get me some clothes?"

"Of course Ryohei!"

Tsuna went to the far side of the room and looked through the drawers. Ryohei had opened the bathroom door and saw to his delight Tsuna bending over and showing of his beautiful rear. Tsuna started to blush as he picked out some boxers for Ryohei. As Tsuna turned around to give Ryohei his clothes he missed seeing or hearing Ryohei shutting the bathroom door. Ryohei opened the door when Tsuna knocked but tried to hide behind the door so that Tsuna wouldn't see the hard-on that he had due to watching Tsuna. It didn't help that Tsuna had his head bowed to hide his blushing face and was holding out Ryohei's clothes. _Tsuna would make a perfect wife._ Tsuna had noticed the growing bulge hidden by the detestable towel and had blushed harder as he realized that it was caused by him when he accidentally touched Ryohei while handing him the clothes. Realizing that he had been staring, Tsuna rushed out of the bathroom. Ryohei closed the door and decided that he had to relieve the pressure or else he might end up ravishing Tsuna. He stuffed his fist into his mouth to stop his moans as he stroked himself. After a few fast strokes Ryohei came with a muffled scream. Quickly Ryohei cleaned both his hand and the bathroom and got dressed. He walked out and saw Tsuna blushing adorably on his bed. _Damn imagination and hormones!_

"So why are you here to the EXTREME!"

Tsuna looked up startled, "Well first this morning's meeting was canceled and you weren't picking up your phone. And second...uh I...um...wanted to tell you something."

Ryohei looked curiously at the boy he cared about. Tsuna shyly looked up. And Ryohei saw the deep red blush and the slight trepidation in the honey colored eyes he loved.

"I like you Ryohei."


	10. Chapter 10

Unfortunately I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn because I was not given the name Akira Amano.

Thank you for reading my first multi-chaptered story. Sadly it is time for it to end, this is the last chapter of Healed Heart. Thank you once again for going along with me on this journey. Review please!

BTW Yes I know Ryohei and Tsuna are OOC but it fits my story better if they act the way they do.

Ryohei looked shocked at what Tsuna had just told him. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Tsuna looked down and sighed despondently. _I guess he doesn't like me back._

Ryohei asked in a hoarse voice, "How long have you like me?"

Tsuna stared back at Ryohei for a few seconds before the question sunk in.

"I've always liked you, but I convinced myself that I liked Kyoko and you as only a friend. When I went to Japan mama helped me realize that I've always liked you as more than a friend. D-do you like me?" _Are you disgusted by me? Why aren't you saying anything._

Ryohei inwardly was cheering and jumping for joy. He smiled happily before noting that Tsuna was crying. Slowly he approached his sobbing boss. Tsuna felt the bed dip down before strong arms wrapped around him. Ryohei gently pulled Tsuna's lithe body close against his stronger body.

"Tsuna I don't like you."

Tsuna felt his heart hurt at those simple words. He tried to get out of Ryohei's arms but the strong arms just pulled him closer to Ryohei's chest.

"Tsuna I love you. I know this sounds so cliché but I fell for you when I first saw your beautiful honey eyes and kind smile."

Tsuna hesitatingly looked up at Ryohei's face and saw the honesty and hints of lust in Ryohei's brown eyes. He blushed at the lust he saw. Ryohei smirked at the adorable face that his Tsuna made.

"Tsuna you have no idea how long I've had to resist the urge to ravish you and claim you as mine."

Tsuna blushed harder at the words that and shivered as he felt Ryohei's hands gently stroke his back.

"Ahh. R-ryohei w-what a-are you d-doing?" panted Tsuna.

"I'm fulfilling my dreams."

**~Lemon Scene! Ye be warned!~**

Ryohei tried to gently remove Tsuna's clothes but got frustrated with the buttons.

"Damn it to the EXTREME!"

With a hard yank Ryohei ripped off Tsuna's clothes. Tsuna just stared at his torn clothes before giggles that turned into hearty laughs escaped Tsuna. Ryohei blushed a little before straddling Tsuna's body with a devious glint in his eyes.

"Hmm so you're laughing at me now."

Tsuna smiled softly, "Of course I am but what are you going to do about it."

Ryohei quickly lowered his lips to Tsuna's neck and gently rained kisses along his chin and neck.

"S-stop! That tickles!"

Ryohei just smirked and stopped only to attack Tsuna's beautiful pink lips. Tsuna blushed when he felt Ryohei's hot tongue invade and explore his mouth. Tsuna loosened up and a soft, muffled moan exploded. That little sound sent shocks down to Ryohei's member. He almost couldn't help himself when he ground his lower half against Tsuna. Tsuna shivered lightly feeling the warm bump in Ryohei's pants rub against his own growing erection.

"You're wearing too many clothes Ryohei," panted Tsuna.

"Want to take them out for me."

Tsuna smiled shyly and nodded his head. Ryohei smiled and sat up, letting Tsuna climb onto him. Ryohei shivered at the feel of Tsuna's thin fingers gently run up his shirt, teasing him, before slowly lifting the shirt. Tsuna moaned at the sight of Ryohei's muscular chest, running his fingers over every contour on his Sun Guardians body.

"Ahh! Tsuna stop teasing me."

Tsuna smirked and said, "Well you asked me to take off your clothes."

Ryohei chuckled before moaning loudly as Tsuna palmed his cloth covered erection. _I'm never letting you undress me._ Ryohei pushed Tsuna off his lap and onto the bed before slipping out of his own pants. Tsuna's eyes grew to the size of teacups as he saw how big Ryohei was. _Is that going to fit inside me?_ Ryohei chuckled and said, "It'll fit if I stretch you well enough."

"Did I saw that out loud?" asked an embarrassed Tsuna.

Ryohei nodded and motioned for Tsuna to lay down. Tsuna complied and watched as Ryohei went into the bathroom and came back out holding a small jar. Ryohei climbed onto the bad and spread Tsuna's legs. He was entranced by the blinking pink hole that he found. Ryohei quickly unscrewed the lid and got some of the cream onto his fingers. Tsuna winced as one of the slick fingers entered him. Before he could ask what was happening Tsuna felt a tingle sensation in the areas within him that the cream covered finger had touched. He moaned as the finger found a bundle of nerves. The feeling of the finger pressing against his prostate plus the tingles caused by the cream caused Tsuna to scream.

"AHH! W-what i-is t-that!"

"Well the cream is to relax muscles and has menthol in it. Feels tingly doesn't it? And this," he prodded Tsuna's prostate causing him to scream again, "is your prostate."

Within minutes Tsuna was a pile of pleasured goo. Ryohei watched as Tsuna's body swallowed three of his fingers. As those three fingers brushed against Tsuna's prostate Tsuna's body spasmed as pre-cum leaked out of his straining erection. Ryohei moaned as Tsuna's body clenched around his fingers as Tsuna came. The image of Tsuna covered in his own juices laying sprawled out on Ryohei's bed was burned into Ryohei's mind. Ryohei climbed on top of his beautiful Sky and led his member to Tsuna's entrance. He slammed his mouth at the same time that he plunged into Tsuna. Tsuna lost a bit of the glaze in his eyes and tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes. Ryohei soothed Tsuna by planting small kisses on Tsuna's face. When Tsuna motioned for Ryohei to continue, Ryohei slowly moved in and out of Tsuna trying to aim directly at Tsuna's prostate. Tsuna began to moan and beg for more as Ryohei sped up.

"Ah! M-more Ryohei. F-faster! H-harder!"

"What's the magic word?"

"PLEASE DAMN IT!"

Ryohei chuckled before slamming into Tsuna's smaller body. Tsuna panted and moaned at how good it felt to have Ryohei inside of him.

As Ryohei was about to cum inside of Tsuna he whispered into Tsuna's ear, "I'm going to cum inside of you and mark you as mine. You belong only to me and I belong only to you."

Tsuna shivered violently at the words, the warm air blowing into his ear, and the teeth gently biting his ear. He felt a slow burn starting in his lower half spreading up into his body. As Ryohei harshly slammed into Tsuna's prostate, Tsuna screamed loudly as he came. Hearing Tsuna scream and feeling his hot body clench tightly around his member Ryohei came into Tsuna. Tsuna was dazed for a moment before he moaned at the feeling of the warm liquid inside of him.

"Ryohei get off you're heavy."

"Mmh no. I don't want to leave your body."

"But you're going to crush me."

With a small huff Ryohei turned around and lifted Tsuna on top of him without disconnecting their bodies. Tsuna moaned as Ryohei's flaccid, but still rather large, member brushed against his prostate.

Ryohei chuckled, "Mmh if I didn't think you'd be sore after this I would have you on your back again. Or maybe we could try out all those positions Reborn and Lussuria told me about. Hmm well I'll let you rest for a bit before we go another round."

Tsuna blushed at what Ryohei told him. He sighed and decided that it was inevitable that they would do it again so he might as well get some sleep. So Tsuna snuggled into the muscled chest of his lover and fell into an easy sleep, the sky now brightened by it's sun.


End file.
